Wireless communications systems are used in a variety of telecommunications systems, television, radio and other media systems, data communication networks, and other systems to convey information between remote points using wireless transmitters and wireless receivers. A transmitter is an electronic device which, usually with the aid of an antenna, propagates an electromagnetic signal such as radio, television, or other telecommunications. Transmitters often include signal amplifiers which receive a radio-frequency or other signal, amplify the signal by a predetermined gain, and communicate the amplified signal. On the other hand, a receiver is an electronic device which, also usually with the aid of an antenna, receives and processes a wireless electromagnetic signal. In certain instances, a transmitter and receiver may be combined into a single device called a transceiver.
A receiver in a wireless communication device that desires to transmit and/or receive over a range of frequency bands may employ a wideband distribution circuit to transmit a wireless signal from one part of the wireless communication device to another. Due to the different characteristics of the different frequency bands, the performance of the wireless communication device may change based on the selected frequency. In particular, due to the frequency-dependent nature of power losses in transmission lines, power transfer of a signal within the distribution circuit may be difficult if not impossible to optimize for a plurality of frequencies. Thus, for a wireless communication device that desires to transmit and/or receive over a range of frequency bands, what may be an optimal power transfer setup for one frequency may be suboptimal for another frequency.